1 Liter of Tears
by xxKawaiiOtaku76xx
Summary: Runo Misaki is an intelligent girl and soon to be in high school. But one day, Runo is caught with a disease that diables the body, but not the mind. The worst part is that there is no cure. How will Runo live her life now? NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Youth

Hey everybody!

Ok, so this is my first story! I am a pretty good writer, so I will not put a lot of mistakes. But I am human, so I most likely will. Oh, what am I talking about? Let's get to the story!

I own nothing. At all.

This is based on a true story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Youth.

"Runo! You'll be late for school!"

"Coming!"

Runo looked around. Ok, got my bag, notebooks, notes from Mrs. Hirika, but what am I missing?

"RUNO!"

"Ok! Be there in a second! Oh, my lucky pencil!"

Runo ran down the stairs as fast as she possibly could, but fell down on the last step. Fabia, her younger sister, just rolled her eyes, while Baron, the only son in the family, laughed. Maron looked at Runo,"Why did you fall down the stairs?"

Runo grinned, "Because I fell."

Mr. Misaki came to her and had a worried face. "Oh Runo! Did you fall down the stairs? Did you get hurt? Is your knee ok? Does your elbow hurt? Are you okay?"

Fabia rolled her eyes. "Gee, for a father, you are the most concerned father I've seen in my whole life. You're acting if she's about to die. Just calm down."

Mr. Misaki frowned. "Hey, I am trying to act like a father because I am a father!"

Runo looked at Mr. Misaki. "Dad, I'm ok. Like Fabia said, don't act like I'm about to die."

"But what if you did?"

"Then I wouldn't be talking right now."

Baron laughed. "Runo, you have the funniest humor I've seen in my whole entire life!"

Fabia groaned and said, "Runo, if you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late for school."

Baron frowned. "It's going to. Not gonna."

"You're acting so fussy! What are you like Mr. Niska favorite?"

"Why, yes I am!" Baron smiled and started bragging how he was Mr. Niska's favorite.

Fabia groaned. "Why can't I have a normal life with a normal family?"

Mrs. Misaki came in with breakfast and answered, "Because a normal family is boring. Our family is unique, so be proud."

Fabia sighed, "But our family is so…so…weird! I mean, Dad is all worried over Runo who just fell down the stairs, Runo trying to calm Dad down, Baron bragging about being Mr. Niska's favorite, and Maron just sitting there like all normal! Why can't I be like Maron?"

"Because you have grown up. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Runo gasped."Mom, is that scrambled eggs and French bread? Mom, you are the best! Thank you!"

Fabia made a face, and said, "Ok, better eat up before Baron eats it all up."

The Misaki Family ate their breakfast, laughed and talked. Mr. and Mrs. Misaki owned a noodle shop in Tokyo, Japan. Runo Misaki, being the oldest, was an 8th grader at Oparina Junior High School. Fabia Misaki was a 7th grader at the same school. Baron Misaki was a 5th grader at Frith Elementary School. Maron Misaki was the youngest, and being 6 years old, she was always admiring Runo as a role model.

Mrs. Misaki asked Runo, "So, Runo,"

Runo looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you ready for the exam today?"

Runo smiled, and said, "Totally. I've been studying for a long time! I feel so pumped!"

"Don't get so pumped you explode." Fabia muttered.

Runo looked at Fabia weirdly. "Do you always talk like that?"

Maron said, "Runo, she always talks sarcastically."

Everyone looked at Maron, because being a small child, 'sarcastically' wasn't a word you hear from a 6 year old child.

Mr. Misaki grinned. "That's my daughter!"

Baron, looking at her curiously, asked, "Where did you hear that word from? The mall?"

Maron pointed at Fabia. "She used that word with her best friend, Julia."

"It's Julie, Maron. Not Julia."

Maron shrugged. "It's the same thing."

Fabia made a face. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Maron!"

"Sorry."

Runo looked at Fabia oddly. "When you mean Julie, you mean Julie Makimato? That one girl who smiles like crazy?"

Fabia frowned. "Yeah. Why? It's not like she's bad or anything…right?"

Runo shrugged. "No, just curious."

Fabia looked at her seriously. "You're a liar."

Runo smiled. "You know me too well."

"I've lived with you for 14 years. Shouldn't I know how you act?" Fabia said as she started packing for school.

"Yes, I guess you're right this time."

"This time? What do you mean by this time?"

Runo grinned. "You're never right, did you know that?"

Fabia pouted, and said, "Oh be quiet!"

As Runo, Fabia, and Baron got ready for school, Maron, , and got ready to open the restaurant.

Mrs. Misaki looked at Runo. "Ok, got everything?"

Runo smiled. "Yes! I'm ready!"

Mr. Misaki smiled. "Hey, before you go, let's take some pictures!"

Runo grinned. "Ok!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok, my first chapter of the day! :D Hope I did a good job! Please review and I'll take flames. But go gently. And you'll be seeing another chapter soon! I promise!

See ya!

~Aquos Brawler Star


	2. Chapter 2:Undiscovered Love

Hi guys!

I really liked reading your reviews! It makes me want to dance! And put a new chapter! YEAH!

Ok, I own nothing. If I did, there would be more DanXRuno. But I don't. Darn.

Oh, by the way, I found what Runo's parent names are. Tatsuo is her father, and Saki is her mother. Ok, on with the story! Oh, the exam Runo is taking is an exam to see which high school is suited for you.

Chapter 2: Going to School in an Unusual Way

"Goodbye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Tatsuo smiled, and waved. "Bye, honey! Make us proud! Let those other students know who you are!"

Saki waved also. "Be careful! Don't fall!"

Runo turned her head. "Don't worry! I won't! Wish me luck!"

Runo ran down the pavement, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Excited, she ran to the bus stop. As the bus stopped, Runo got into the bus. Smiling, she thought about which high school she would go to.

_What if I got to go to the one school with the huge pool? Or the one with the tennis court? Or the one with the haunted story of Elizabeth Guilt? Hope I don't go to that one!_

Runo dreamed about her future high school, and fell asleep.

~~20 minutes later~~

Runo woke up, in her happy mood again, but noticed the bus entering to a different city.

"Oh no! I missed my stop! Oh, why did I fall asleep?" Runo pulled onto the emergency stop.

The bus stopped slowly, and Runo ran down the sidewalk.

_If I keep running, I might make it to school on time! Oh, why does this have to happen to me? Why? Ok, mental note. Never fall asleep on the bus on exam day. Never. Never. Nev-_

Runo was lost in thought and ran into the bike rack. All the bikes toppling like dominoes.

"Ow!" Runo groaned in pain. Her knee was bleeding terribly.

"Hey you! I just put those up!"

Runo turned her head. She was expecting an adult, but she saw instead was also a student.

"Hey, are you just going to sit there? Get up and help me put these up again!"

Runo frowned. "But I'm going to be late for the exam at school!" Runo stopped and noticed his tag.

_Daniel Kuso? That's his name? Isn't his father a doctor at that really big hospital? _

Daniel looked at her weirdly. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

Runo glanced at her knee. "I would, but my knee is bleeding."

"So?"

Runo glared at him, "So? Is that all you're going to say?" Runo looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! If I hadn't stopped and chat with you, I'd probably be at school by now!"

Daniel smirked. "No, you'd probably still be here."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're knee is bleeding. Didn't you say that?"

Runo felt her cheeks get red in embarrassment. "Heh, I knew that. But could you ride one of those bikes and take me to school? Please Daniel?"

Daniel made a disgusted face. "Wait a sec. Number 1: call me Dan. Number 2: When did I have to take you to school on my bike?"

"Please?"

Dan sighed. "…Fine."

"Oh, thank you very much!"

Dan frowned. "Why is this so important to you?"

Runo raised her eyebrows. "Because this means a lot to my parents and me. So can we go now?"

"I will never understand girls. " Dan muttered, as he rode his bike with Runo behind him and left to Oparina Junior High School.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah! Second chapter! Please review! While you review, I'll take a little nap. All of this typing on the computer makes me sleepy. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Late

What's up guys?

Wow, looks like I'll have a lot of time to update! So chapters will be piling in! Hope that's a good thing. XD

If you are wondering why the reason I'm writing this story is because I heard this girl say she hates her life and wants to die. I questioned myself and thought, does she really want to die? Then, I watched the Japanese series "1 Liter of Tears" and I cried the whole time. I couldn't believe that girl who was caught with the disease was fighting against herself. That movie changed my life. I now have learned to appreciate life, even at the rough times, because there are people who want to live, but can't. Ok, I think I should stop, because I'm getting all emotional now. T_T

I own nothing and never will.

Chapter 3: Almost Late

"Hurry! Or we'll be late for school!"

"Would you stop bugging me? It's annoying!"

"But please, pedal faster!"

"I would without all the extra weight behind me."

"Hey! I'm not that heavy! I'm 96 pounds!"

"That's a lot of weight for me."

Runo slapped Dan on the back, but Dan just laughed.

"You're pretty weak! Almost thought that was the wind."

Runo didn't say a word.

Dan smirked. "Aw, did I hurt feelings? I'm sorry."

Runo glared at him. "Idiot. If it weren't for you, I'd be at school by now."

Dan stopped his bike, turned and glared at her.

"Girl, I'm giving you a ride to school and you come and start complaining? Gosh, there is something wrong with you."

Runo's hands started to get sweaty.

_Runo, calm yourself down. He's doing this to make you angry, and then tease you again. Stop yourself. Think of something clever._

Runo then smiled. "You know, you're the strangest person I've ever met in my life."

Dan looked confused, and then smiled back. "Why is that?"

Runo got closer to him. "Because you didn't question me if I was ok, then said that I was heavy, and expected me to help you to get those stupid bikes up and put them where they belong! Are you crazy?"

Dan smirked. "Yeah, I'm crazy. And you know who's crazy also?"

Runo raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

Dan got close to her until his nose was barely touching hers.

"You."

Runo glared at him, and was about to slap him when Dan caught her wrist.

"Hey, I was just kidding! Don't need to get all feisty here! Not the best time and place to fight, you know."

Runo glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh! School starts in 4 minutes! Hurry!"

"Girl, we don't need to hurry. We're already here. Man, you're so blind you can't even see the school!"

Runo turned around, and he was right. They _were_ at school. No wonder he stopped.

Then, a thought came to her. "Hey Dan, why weren't you going to school and instead just stood by the bike railing?"

Dan sighed. "None of your business. Now go to school before you're late and Mrs. Hirika comes outside and yells at you."

Runo looked at him as if he was insane. "Hello? Anybody home? She never yells at her students. She just warns them."

Dan looked at the clouds. "She didn't warn me."

"I'm not surprise." Runo muttered.

"Go to school. NOW!" Dan yelled.

Runo started walking away, and then ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"_What a strange person." _ Runo thought.

Runo then looked at her knee. It stopped bleeding, but it looked really bad.

"Maybe I should go to the nurse so then Dad won't freak out at what happen to me_."_

Runo turned her direction, and ran to the nurse's office.

~~ In Mrs. Hirika's room~~

"Looks like Runo will be late."

"But she's never late! She is always the first one here!"

"But if she's coming, she won't make it in time."

"I know, but this isn't like her. "

Star looked at the two that were talking, and then looked at the clock.

_7:27 AM._

"Runo girl, where the heck are you?" Star said.

Mira took a seat next to Star and looked at the clock also. "Seems like Runo won't make it."

Star frowned. "What if she got into an accident? Or got injured? Maybe that's why she's late."

Mira looked at Star. "Don't think of the negative or Runo WILL get injured! Remember? You got some magical powers that make things you say come true!"

Star sighed. "Mira, I've told you about a million times already. I DON'T HAVE MAGICAL POWERS! THEY DON'T EXIST!"

Mira backed away. "Gosh, don't have to yell at me. But it's true."

Star got a book out and started banging her head with it, when all of a sudden the bell rang and Runo came inside the classroom.

"Runo!" Mira yelled, then noticed her knee and gasped. "What happen to your knee?"

Runo smiled sheepishly. "I might have fallen along the way to school, but I'm ok now."

Mira glared at Star. "See? I told you not to say negative things! But no, you didn't listen to me!"

Star stopped banging her head with her book, looked at Mira as if she was going to eat a hotdog with spiders, and continued to bang her head with her book.

Runo laughed. "Ok, Star! You can stop now."

Star stopped. "Thanks. I didn't know when to stop."

Mrs. Hirika came into the classroom. Mira and Runo rushed to their seats and stood.

Mrs. Hirika smiled. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Hirika."

"Today, we'll be starting the exam today-"

Just then, Dan opened the door.

Mrs. Hirika raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Kuso, you're late."

Dan sat down. "Sorry. Had to help a old lady cross the street."

Runo looked at Dan and made a face saying, _Liar!_

Mrs. Hirika nodded. "I understand. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Today, we'll be starting the exam."

As Mrs. Hirika was having a discussion with the class, Shun turned around.

"You didn't really help a old lady across the street?"

Dan smiled. "You know me too well, Shun."

Yeah! Another chapter! Man, I'm on a roll this week! I'm pretty good at this! Please review, and don't forget to appreciate life. :D

~ABS


	4. Chapter 4: Exam Time!

Hey everybody!

I have to thank all my reviewers, especially Catluvur, Greentabbycat, Jazzgirl123, goodgirl21, and vampirehunterDfan217. You guys are awesome!

Alright, on with the story!

Chapter 4: Exam Time, uh oh.

"Daniel Kuso!"

Dan turned his head coolly. **(A/N: I know, SO not him. But I wanted Dan to do that.)**

Mrs. Hirika stood by his desk. "Did you understand my directions?"

Dan shrugged. "No."

"And why is that?"

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Because I didn't understand."

Tabby, the girl that sits in front of him, groaned. Shun and Ren laughed, Star and Mira rolled their eyes, but Runo thought of the same thought she thought of before.

_What a strange person._

Mrs. Hirika was about to say, "Out," but today was the exam, so she said, "Daniel, I'm giving you a warning. Next time you will not be so lucky."

"Yes, Mrs. Hirika." Dan said, and snickered with Shun and Ren.

Tabby rolled her eyes, and faced Dan. "Dude, what's wrong with you? I mean, don't be a smart aleck to Mrs. Hirika."

"Why not Mrs. Goody-Two-Shoes?" Dan smirked.

Tabby folded her arms. "Because you can get in trouble AND get suspended."

Shun had his eyes wide open. "No kidding?"

Ren shook his head. "Not cool."

Even Dan kind of tensed. "Uh, well then! Um, I guess I will stop being a smart aleck…"

Tabby then started to laugh until tears came pouring down.

Ren looked confused. "What's so funny?"

Tabby tried to stop laughing, then said, "You guys are such dorks! You won't get suspended for being a smart aleck!" Tabby continued laughing.

Shun sighed, Ren groaned, and Dan just rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Hirika said, "Ok, students. I will call out your names, and then come pick up your packet." (**A/N: I'm doing this in no particular order.)**

"Joe."

Joe got his packet.

"Chan-Lee."

Chan-Lee got her packet. (**A/N: Ok, you get the point, I hope. She got everyone)**

Mrs. Hirika smiled. "Ok, students. Open your packets and BEGIN!"

Everyone open their packets and began working. Ren, Star, Tabby, Dan, Shun, and Runo were doing pretty good. Mira was struggling on #17, the one with finding the volume of pyramids. Everyone else was kind of slacking.

~~30 minutes later~~

Runo was the last one to get done.

Runo smiled when she turned in her packet.

Mrs. Hirika smiled. "Tell me, Runo, why did you wait to be the last one to turn in your packet?"

Runo replied, "I had to make sure everything was correct so my father would be proud of me."

Mrs. Hirika nodded. "Of course. Now run along now."

"Bye Mrs. Hirika!"

Runo skipped to her friends.

Tabby leaned and whispered to Runo, "Hey, did you get in trouble?"

Runo laughed. "No! Of course not! She just asked me why I was the last one to turn in my packet."

Mira giggled. "Hey, it's Jake Vallory, Runo! Your crush!"

"Oh, be quiet about that!" Runo felt her cheeks get red, but then she saw him.

"Jake Vallory? Who's Jake Vallory?" Tabby asked.

Star looked at her as if she was crazy. "You don't know Jake Vallory? He's the quarterback in football! Most popular boy around here! Runo's got a crush on him since 2nd grade."

Runo elbowed Star. "Don't say it out loud! He'll hear you!"

Tabby laughed, then asked Star, "Hey Star, Runo can't be only one that has a crush on someone. Who do you have a crush on?"

Star laughed a nervous laugh. "Ha-ha, very funny Tabby."

"No, seriously. Who do have a crush on? I'll tell you mine."

"Well, if you must know…"

"YES! I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Ok. I have a crush on…Ren Krawler." ** (A/N: 3 Yes. Go Ren!)**

Tabby raised her eyebrows, and then said, "Ok, I have a crush on…Solid Snake."

Star rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who wouldn't know that? I was expecting someone from this school. Not from a video game."

Tabby shrugged. "Same thing. Hey, Jake's coming!"

Runo turned around, but saw Dan and Shun instead.

Tabby burst into laughter. "Oh man! That was so easy! Too easy that this shouldn't be funny!"

Mira glared at her, which made Tabby quiet.

Runo was about to asked Dan the same question she asked him this morning, but was interrupted.

"Hey! It's you again! Because of you, I had to do the exam. Thank a lot."

Runo was confused. "But everyone…had to do the test!"

Dan smirked. "Had to? I wouldn't have to! Bye."

Shun chuckled, and Dan rode his bike along with Shun.

Tabby frowned. "What a jerk!"

Star frowned also. "I know. Hey, what does he mean because of you?"

Runo replied. "I don't know, but sometimes, I think he's from a different planet."

Mira smiled. "So he's an alien? Well, I won't be surprised. He looks like one."

Everyone laughed. Runo thought,

_It's these moments that I love most. Spending time with friends, laugh, enjoy my time. I wish that this could happen forever! I never want it to end._

All right! This one took longer than I thought. But I'm done! Please review! And Tabby belongs to Greentabbycat, not me.

See ya'll!

~ASB


	5. Chapter 5: Being Thankful

**Hey guys!**

**You know, I just noticed that I put "ASB" instead of "ABS". Ouch, that's a shame. Can't even get my nickname right. O_O**

**Well, let's go to the story. Oh, one more thing. The first 4 chapters are grouped into parts. So I got Part 1 done. GO ME! XD **

**Ok, that was weird, but let's gets started! XD**

Chapter 5: Being Thankful

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hello Runo. How was the exam? Do you think you did well?"

Runo nodded and smiled. "I checked my paper more than 3 times."

Tatsuo came inside the house and grinned as if he had been given 1 million dollars. **(A/N: That's Runo's father for you. That's my dad, too. Hey, that rhymed! XD)**

"Of course you checked it more than 3 times! You are a very smart girl!"

Fabia came into the room. "She's smarter than you, for all I know."

Tatsuo turned around. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Fabia poured herself a cup of water and replied, "She knows that she needs to check her paper more than 3 times. Everybody knows that because their teacher tells them to or they will rip their paper. I thought you smart enough to know that."

Tatsuo frowned. "O-of course I knew that! I am the smart one in the family!"

Fabia smirked. "Yeah, being switched to one job to another. You are the smart one in this family."

Baron came into the house from school. "RUNO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Runo had a confused look on her face. "In the living room."

"BUT I LOOK THERE BUT COULDN'T FIND YOU! DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!"

Fabia closed her eyes, and then opened them. "You looked in the living room this morning. She's home from school, stupid."

Baron blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, I knew that."

Fabia groaned. "Oh, sure you did. If you knew, why did you look in the kitchen?"

Baron grinned like a fool. "Well, I thought she was eating something, so I thought that she was in the kitchen."

"If Runo was in the kitchen, Dad would probably start saying things like 'Eat more! Eat every single crumb on the plate!' or 'Runo, eat all of your food or you will turn into a skinny old lady!' "Fabia said while making weird faces, mocking Tatsuo.

Tatsuo frowned. "I don't say things like that!"

Fabia smirked. "Yeah right."

"Really! I don't!"

"Dad, you know you do. Admit it. C'mon, you know you want to." Fabia made her sad and cute face.

Tatsuo tried his VERY best not to smile. "Ok, I do say that."

Fabia cracked up laughing, while everyone sat there, a little confused. Maron sat there with Runo and asked her a question.

"Runo, does Fabia always act like this?"

Runo smiled. "Yes. You'll get used to it later in the future. Then you'll hear her talking in her sleep."

"Really? What does she say?"

"Oh, all sort of stuff. You know, she has a crush on that celebrity. You know the one on her room. And other stuff like how she likes pie and hates spiders and one time, she said that she has a crush on Nick Johnson."

Maron was giggling.

Saki was listening to their conversation, and then laughed. "Oh, that is Fabia!"

Fabia turned her head. "What is Fabia? Who said my name?"

Baron grinned. "Mom did! And Runo said you talk in your sleep! Hope you don't say bad things!"

Tatsuo flinched. "Who said bad things? Fabia, did you?"

Fabia frowned. "No. Why do you always think it's me when it's not me? You always think it's me when you say the bad stuff! Well, it wasn't me!"

Maron smiled. "Or was it?"

"Maron!"

"Gee, I'm sorry. But it seems to be always you because you always think badly!"

"Maron! I don't! Stop lying! I don't always say bad things!"

Runo smiled at her family, and thought,

_I never think about this a lot, but I have a very lucky family. Great parents, weird but talented sisters, and a smart brother. I wish I could thank them for being there for me. I hope they understand how I feel. I hope when that winter comes, they'll understand. Winter, a beautiful season, but also a dangerous season._

**-Don't read-**

**Ok, all done! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm in honor classes, so I have a lot of homework. But I'll update fast!**

**~ABS**


	6. Chapter 6: Results and Accidents

Hey guys!

Ok, I'm now going to update this one. Well, not much to say. Ok, enjoy! XD

Chapter 6: The Results and The Accident

"Bye, Mom! Bye Dad!"

Saki looked up from her work. "Bye Runo! Be careful out there!"

Tatsuo also looked up. "Runo, you forgot something!"

Runo stopped, and turned around. "What did I forget?"

Tatsuo gave Runo a red packet. Inside was a $20 bill.

Runo was shocked. "Dad! I can't accept this! I-"

Tatsuo pushed her gently. "Of course you can! It's for good luck! Now, go before you're late again!"

Runo smiled. "Thank you!"

Runo ran down the pavement. Someone was playing her favorite song on the radio. Runo sang along on her favorite part, the chorus.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Runo finally got to school and reached where they put the scores. She saw Star and Tabby jumping up and down. Well, more like Star jumping and grabbing Tabby and shaking her.

Runo smiled, and went to them.

"Hi guys! What were your scores?"

Star replied in an excited tone. "RUNO! I GOT 97%! 97%!"

Tabby was annoyed. "I don't know my score because _someone_ is shaking me and I can't see my score! Star, stop shaking me or I'll throw up!"

Star backed away immediately. "Whoa, ok then. Gee, you could have told me to stop."

Tabby rolled her eyes and looked at her score, than she started to danced.

Runo smiled. "What did you get?"

Tabby said while dancing, "I got 95% percent! Oh yeah, that school is gonna look at Tabby Greenland! OH YEAH!"

Star rolled her eyes, than asked Runo, "Runo, what did you get?"

Runo looked at her score.

_Misaki, Runo-98%_

Runo rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it! She passed the exam!

"Star, I got 98%!"

Star went from totally calm, to a screaming girl.

"RUNO! YOU PASSED! NOW WE'RE GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL TOGETHER!"

Tabby smirked. "Oh yeah. When I'm there, every teacher is gonna know me. I'll bet you that!"

The girls jumped around in circles, happily.

Runo looked at her friends and thought,

_Hanging around my friends makes me feel belong. Like they were waiting for me to come and be their friend. Star, just being the nice, sweet but feisty girl. And Tabby, being the girl to stand up for her friends no matter what. It's these kinds of friends that any girl would want in their life._

Star suddenly stopped, and looked around. "Hey, did anybody see where that big baloney face Dan and Shun are?"

Tabby made a face. "You want to know where they are. Girl, did Shun do his ninja skills on you this morning? Because this isn't you! Hey, where did you take Star, you imposter?"

Star sighed. "I'm not imposter, Tabby. Just because I said something weird doesn't mean there's an imposter. Don't worry! I'm just curious on what they got."

Runo looked around also. "Maybe they're not here yet."

Tabby smirked. "Or maybe…"

Star pushed her roughly. "Urg, stop thinking disturbing thoughts! It's horrible enough that you're the prankster at this school! Don't make it any worse!"

Runo was confused, but shoved it to the side.

Everyone looked at their score, either cheered, or cried because they're so happy, or cried because they didn't pass. But mostly everyone passed the exam.

Runo sighed in relief.

_Well, at least I'm done with that. No more exams until December._

"Hey, Runo! C'mon! You're keeping everyone up!" Star yelled.

Tabby shouted, "Hurry up or I will eat your pizza!"

Runo smiled, and ran to her room.

But then, Runo tripped.

Runo gasped, and tripped. She landed,

_On her chin._

Runo burst into tears. Star gasped, and ran to Runo as fast as her legs could take her. Tabby stood in shock, than she ran to Runo.

Star looked at Tabby. "Tabby, go to Mrs. Hirika now! Tell her we need the nurse! NOW!"

Tabby nodded, and ran to the classroom.

Star looked at Runo, scared. "It's ok, Runo! Tabby will be back soon!"

Blood was running fast on Runo's chin, and Runo was still crying.

Star looked around. "Tabby, where are you?"

**-Don't read-**

**Whoa, cliffhanger! What will happen to Runo? Where's Tabby at and what's taking her so long? And I thought I wasn't good at cliffhangers! I guess I was! ^ ^**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	7. Chapter 7: Wait

Hi guys!

You may have noticed I have slowed down on updating my stories, and I'm sorry! I have been sick, and when I'm sick, it's serious. And that means no computer. T_T But I'm ok now!

Ok, we left off with Runo falling on her chin. And while Tabby is getting the nurse, Star notices something strange…

Chapter 7: Wait…

~With Tabby~

"…And she fell on her chin, and she's with Star right now! You got to believe me!" Tabby said while trying to catch her breath.

Ms. Niyo, the nurse, raised her eyebrows. Hey, wouldn't you do the same thing if you were having a conversation with the school's prankster? I know I would.

"Tabby, are you sure this isn't one of your pranks, because this one is a famous one. Remember what happen last year with Shun?"

Tabby made her best guilty face, and turned the other direction, smiling.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Shun, come here! I need to talk to you!"_

_Shun turned his head, curious. Shun walked cautiously over to Tabby's table. Star and Mira were trying their very best not to laugh. Runo was just shaking her head, smiling._

"_What is it that you want, Tabby?" Shun said slowly, because you never know with Tabby. She always has something up her sleeve._

_Tabby frowned. "Aw, come on, Shun! Have a little faith in me. I don't prank everyone."_

"_But you prank me the most." Shun said._

_Tabby smiled. "Ok, the reason I called you here was that this smoothie smells weird."_

_Shun frowned. "Why would you smell a…smoothie?"_

"_Because usually when you drink a smoothie, it smells good! And since I got strawberry banana flavored smoothie, it should smell good!"_

_Shun shook his head. "Tabby, seriously! You don't smell smoothies, you drink them!"_

_Tabby held out the cup. "Want to smell it?"_

_Shun hesitated, and then took the cup from her hand._

_Tabby nodded. "Ok, open the lid! If you want to smell it, open it!"_

_Shun carefully open the cup, and sniffed. "Tabby, it smells like-"_

_BOOM._

_Strawberry and banana smoothie was all over Shun. Head to toe._

_Tabby laughed until tears came running down her cheeks. Mira and Star laughed, while Runo shook her head, laughing along with them._

_Shun sighed. "I should have known." And he walked off to the boy's bathroom._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Good times. Good times." Tabby muttered, chuckling. Ms. Niyo frowned at her direction.

"What was that you said?"

Tabby woke up from her past. "Oh, nothing. Hey, are you going to help Runo or not?"

Ms. Niyo sighed. "Alright, but if this is one of your pranks, Tabby, you're in big trouble."

Tabby nodded, and ran out the door with Ms. Niyo.

_Hang in there, Runo._

~With Star and Runo~

"It shouldn't take Tabby this long." Star thought.

"Runo! Let's take you to that bench right there! Tabby is coming!"

Star helped Runo to stand up, but while she was holding Runo's hand to support her, Star noticed something weird. Runo's chin was damaged, but

_Runo's hands were perfectly fine._

"That's weird," Star thought. "When you fall down, you would try to stop the fall with your hands. And there should be scratches on her hands. But why are Runo's hands perfectly fine?"

"Runo! Star! I'm here! Don't worry, Ms. Niyo is here!"

Ms. Niyo looked at Runo, who was still crying.

"You're right, Tabby. You weren't lying. Who has their cell phone with them?"

"I do." Star exclaimed.

"Good. Call 911."

"911? Why do you need the doctors for? I thought you could do this by yourself!" Tabby yelled.

"This is more serious than I thought, Tabby. I was thinking of a more mere scratch on the chin, but this isn't a scratch."

"Ok, the doctors are coming. Should I call Runo's parents?" Star questioned.

"No, I will. They will think that you're tricking them."

"I know somebody who would do that." Star said while looking at Tabby.

Tabby shrugged. "Ok, I admit. I would probably do that. Gosh, Star, have a little faith in me!"

"Oh, I do have faith in you." Star muttered.

The ambulance came, and carried Runo to the hospital. Tabby and Star went with Runo in the back with Ms. Niyo.

"Runo, hang in there." Star muttered.

"I'm calling Runo's parents to tell them to go to the hospital right away. What's their number, Runo?"

Runo managed to say the number, and Ms. Niyo dialed the number.

~Meanwhile at the Misaki's house~

"Tatsuo, I wonder what's taking Runo so long?"

"Oh, don't worry, Saki! Runo is happy and if she wants to celebrate with her friends, she can!"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I got it." Saki said as she answered. "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Misaki?"

"Yes."

"My name is Ms. Niyo, the school nurse. Ma'am, your daughter, Runo Misaki, has fallen on her chin and it's more serious than I can handle, so I have taken her to the hospital."

"Oh no! Can I speak to her?"

"Runo has fallen asleep. But I will be going to Tiyotin Medical Hospital. Please go there immediately."

"Alright, I'm going! Thank you, Ms. Niyo!"

Saki hanged up, shocked.

Tatsuo came into the room. "Who was it?"

Saki put on her jacket. "Ms. Niyo, the school nurse. She said that Runo fell on her chin."

"WHAT!" Tatsuo yelled.

"I'm going to Tiyotin Medical Hospital. Stay here and take care of the shop and Maron! I'll be back soon!"

Saki turned on the van, and drove off.

Tatsuo was worried. "Runo, please be ok."

**-Don't read-**

**Alright, another chapter was born! I will update this one soon! I promise!**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	8. Chapter 8: Why me?

**Yo.**

**I know, I know. *gets hit with knives and bricks* I apologize for not updating. I'm really, really, really, really sorry. Now, on to the point.**

**I must, must, must, MUST THANK ShunKazamis-Girl for inspiring me. She is a wonderful writer and friend. I am thanking her so much for inspiring me. THIS IS HER IDEA, NOT MINE. HERS. HERS. SHUNKAZAMIS-GIRL'S IDEA. WACHA. HER WORK OF ART. AMAZING.**

…**Enough credit? :3**

**ON TO THE STORY MY FELLOW AND IMPATIENT READERS!**

~With Star, Tabby, and Runo~

After the ambulance finally arrived, the doctors and Ms. Niyo carried Runo with a stretcher and took her inside the van. Tabby and Star also went in, sitting next to the stretcher, as the ambulance took the girls to Tiyotin Medical Hospital. Tabby and Star both grew worried as Runo looked worse, but with no reaction on her face or sound coming out from her mouth. Star explained to Tabby about Runo's damaged chin and the not-damaged hands.

"You're kidding me!" Tabby cried out, surprised. "You're saying that Runo's chin's damaged but not her hands?"

"Yeah." Star nodded. "But I don't know how it happened. Do you?"

Tabby just shrugged her shoulders. Star could not help but to bite her hand in nervousness. Tabby smacked her hand, giving her a look. Star looked down, embarrassed.

Tabby sighed, and rested her hand on Star's shoulder. Whenever Star worries or becomes scared, she would bite her hand – hard. Even to the point where it bleeds. Tabby and Runo have tried to break her strange habit, but it never broke. Until now, she stills continues to bite.

The ambulance stopped moving; they were finally at the hospital.

~Meanwhile~

Mrs. Misaki drove off to the hospital. But before she went there, she first stopped by to pick up Fabia and Baron from school early.

"What's going on? Why do we have to leave school so early?" Fabia asked, frowning. She was in the middle of a test, and suddenly her principal called her down to the office. Now she must finish it before school, which also adds she has to wake up earlier. Fabia groaned, and rested her head on the window.

"Yeah, why?" Baron added, with a slight pout. He didn't really understand why he left school early, but it was a relief for him. He had a presentation today, and wasn't necessarily ready for it.

"No time to explain, we have to be there quickly." Mrs. Misaki just said, desperate to keep her eyes on the road. Biting her lower lip, she made a quick left turn, and exhaled.

_Runo…please be okay…_

~Later at the hospital~

Star and Tabby were outside the hospital room, waiting for the results of Runo's conditions. Ms. Niyo was helping a few doctors and nurses with Runo inside the room. Tabby and Star both felt worried. Mrs. Misaki arrived, panting as she stopped running.

"What's- wrong- with Runo,- girls? Is she going to be okay?"

"We're not sure, Mrs. Misaki." Star replied with honesty. "But it looks very bad." Baron and Fabia arrived in the hall a few seconds later.

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?! IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?!" Baron kept asking frantically. Fabia had to smack him upward in the head to stop him, with an irritated look on her face. He ended up with the throbbing pain.

"Hey! I was going to do that!" Tabby protested, starting to smack Baron in annoyance. He kept yelping in pain as she did that.

"Um, pardon me for the interruption but I have very bad news." An older nurse announced nervously, breaking the tension. Star looked at her nametag.

_Eugene…I'll remember that._

Eugene made the gesture "follow me", leading them to the hospital room Runo was currently in. Her chin started to bleed and shockingly, her once-not-so-damaged hands now have bruises on them. She was speechless and looked very pale. Star ran to her side immediately, holding her hand gently. Tabby held her shoulder with a pain look on her face.

Mrs. Misaki ran over to Runo also, hugging her gently. "Oh, Runo! Are you alright? Oh, your poor hands!" Tears began to form in her eyes, and she cried softly.

Runo sighed, and smiled weakly. "Mother, I'm fine…don't worry." Mrs. Misaki stroked Runo's hair, barely nodding.

"Ahem…" Eugene cleared her throat, and Fabia gave her a look. Eugene returned the look, and turned her attention the Runo.

"Miss, it is wonderful that there are, so far, no damages to your head. Your chin will heal, of course, but I must mention your hands."

Eugene flipped through her clipboard, and sighed. "The damages on your hands are rare. Now, please listen. Everyone gets bruises on their hand, which is no surprise. But if you fell, your hands should have a little scratch on them, yes?"

Runo could only nod in agreement. Eugene continued, "Somehow, your hands didn't. I'm not sure if you literally landed on your chin and chest without your hands touching the ground, but it would make sense if you did, correct?

"That is extremely rare; causing the doctors to re-think what has happened and what could have happened. And now, they have come to a conclusion." Eugene stared at Runo, sympathy and guilt covered her eyes.

"Miss, that is a sign that you have spinocerebellar ataxia, an incurable disease in which is disables the body, mind, and voice."

After a moment of shock, the first thing that came out of Runo's numb mouth was, "…Why me?"

**BAM. DONE.**

**Again, I must thank ShunKazamis-Girl for helping me. If it weren't for her, I would have deleted this story. YOU MUST THANK HER.**

**Kthxbai. Review, too!**

**~KO76**


End file.
